


Lemon Drops

by Ticklemetuesday



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticklemetuesday/pseuds/Ticklemetuesday
Summary: Where Audrey is a complete disaster and Nisha is totally cool with that.
Relationships: Nisha/Audrey, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	Lemon Drops

_Hey you okay? Things got a little intense last night._

Audrey bit her lip and stared at the message, unsure of how to respond. The last time she’d spoken to Nisha, the last time they’d been alone-  
Her face burned and she let the phone fall out of her hand, as she turned and buried her head into her comforter. As if that could somehow force away the stupid embarrassment she was feeling. Why did she have to be so weird? The phone chirped unhelpfully at her side with the arrival of a new message. 

_like I’m totally okay with it_

And of course, it had to be around Nisha. Honestly, Audrey should have barricaded herself in her apartment after class. If she had just indulged in some of the eight dollar wine sitting on her microwave and spent the night on her computer like she had every other night this semester, she wouldn’t have to deal with all this. But it was Nisha’s roommate’s thing and Nisha had been so insistent and Audrey was so, so weak when it came to pretty girls. And of course they had spent most of the night getting way too drunk and now Nisha- 

_Also, like apart from all that  
can you let me know you’re alive  
like you actually got home right??_

The urgency finally forced Audrey to pick up her phone, firing off a quick _“yea, got home fine”_ before she could think about it too deeply. She wished she had never even gone to the party. 

***

_“Yesss, you’re awesome. You’re the best.” Audrey was only slightly slurring, as Nisha settled next to her on the couch with a fresh round of drinks. Nisha had been matching her drink for drink, but somehow Audrey was the only one grinning stupidly while Nisha just seemed amused._

_“Thank you,” she said with a laugh. “Happy to be of service.”_

_Audrey hummed appreciatively and accepted her drink. It was something cool and a bit sour, but good. Like lemon candy. Nisha draped an arm across her shoulder and Audrey sunk into her._

_“You are so drunk.”_

_“Oh, I’m totally drunk.” Audrey snorted. But she loved moments like these, where it felt like it was just the two of them and the rest of the world was just background. They were coming more often now. Nisha would invite her over to study for the one class they shared. Would invite her to coffee on Tuesday mornings, when their schedules synced. And as of tonight apparently, to parties, where Nisha poured so much alcohol into her that Audrey was actually starting to forget her crippling anxiety._

_“You’re awesome.” She said again, and cringed. The words somehow sounded worse a second time. Stupid. Drunk._

_But Nisha just laughed and ran her fingers over Audrey’s shoulder. It tingled, but in a good way. She wondered briefly if she should tell Nisha that. Usually it felt like her words were trapped, but now it would be so easy to be honest. It was hard to remember why this kind of thing was so hard to begin with._

_“That feels really good. And I just really, really like this so far. Hanging out with you.” Audrey finished lamely. That was a bit more high school confessional than she wanted._

_“I like being with you too.” Nisha said softly, and there was something too direct, too serious about it, that made Audrey’s face heat up. She raised her cup as a distraction, but Nisha reached up and pulled her cup down gently. “Would it be alright if I kiss you?”_

***

A+  
you wanna talk about it or no?  
like it’s totally okay if you need to freak out

***

_Audrey froze. She had been kissed before. Sure, it was usually on the cheek or forehead from relatives that got way too familiar, but how could a kiss on the lips be that different? So what if they were in public. Surrounded by their classmates. She felt her breath hitch.  
Cheers suddenly erupted in the next room, and Audrey looked around wildly, feeling too open, uncomfortable. Nisha grabbed her wrist and pulled her up.   
“Come on, Tyler’s friends are idiots. I don’t know why he hangs out with them. Let’s go upstairs.”_

***

Audrey peeked at her phone when it buzzed again and frowned. _I’m not freaking out._

***

_“Liar.” Nisha said when Audrey argued she could make it up the stairs on her own. So Audrey found herself wedged between Nisha and the banister as they made their way up the stairs._

_“Ignore the mess. I wasn’t expecting people to be up here.” Nisha said, turning on a light._

_Audrey gingerly perched herself on the edge of the unmade bed while Nisha flopped down beside her and groaned._

_“You okay?”_

_“Fine, I’m just drunker than I thought.” She said, throwing an arm over her eyes to block out the light._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“Don’t be.” Nisha peeked out from under her arm. “ You know, this doesn’t have to be anything if you don’t want it to.”_

_“I know,” Audrey felt her face warm, and covered with her hands, mortified. God, what was happening? “I’m just- Sorry.”_

_“Audrey,” She didn’t uncover her face, but Audrey didn’t miss the tone in Nisha’s voice. She sounded...conflicted. “It’s okay. If you don’t want- ”_

_“I don’t know how.” The words hung in the air, and Audrey could die with how pathetic it sounded, but somehow she couldn’t stop the rush of words. “I’ve only been interested in one other person before, but it’s-”_

_“Audrey-”_

_“-never felt right and I don't -”_

_“Audrey-”_

_“-want you to think that I don’t want-”_

_Audrey didn’t even hear her move, but suddenly Nisha was sitting over her, and she could only stare in surprise. This was...different. “Audrey, I want you to listen to me.”_

_“I’m listening.” And she was, kind of. Nisha was saying something that sounded like it was supposed to be reassuring. But Audrey was much more focused on the weight of Nisha above her. The pressure of her legs against her waist, the demanding spread of hands pressed on either side of her head._

_This was very different._

_Nisha stopped what she was saying, apparently noticing Aubrey’s lack of response._

_“Are you even paying attention right now?” She asked._

_“Not really.” Aubrey breathed, alcohol slipping out truth as she raised her hands, hesitant, wanting to touch but not quite sure she could. Nisha looked at her, first with irritation, then confusion, and finally with frightening clarity._

_“This is okay?”_

_Audrey flushed and nodded. Experimentally she slipped her hands under Nisha’s shirt, savoring the skin that met her fingers. Brought them up to the edge of her bra, and down again. Nisha hummed appreciatively and rocked her hips slowly, pausing once just long enough to remove her shirt.  
She had dark, beautiful skin. She saw the faint lines around Nisha’s waist, remembering months ago when Nisha had complained about the stretch marks. She traced them lightly with her fingers and enjoyed the way it made Nisha squirm above her.  
Nisha caught her hands and pushed them down onto the bed before mirroring Audrey’s actions. Audrey closed her eyes, enjoying the gentle touch. Down her arms, over her breasts, her sides, and back up again over her stomach. Audrey could feel herself melt in the repetition. Each touch slower, lasting longer, dipping lower-_

_Fingers dipped below the hem of her jeans and Audrey snapped back to awareness._

_She tensed under Nisha, for the first time realizing the implication behind her actions. Where Nisha thought this was headed. Audrey felt her stomach drop. She pushed Nisha off her roughly and scrambled off the bed._

_“Wha-woah,” Nisha asked, recovering quickly. “Audrey, are you okay?”  
Audrey hid her face in her hands, her breath shaky. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean- I don’t-” God she was such an idiot-_

_“You’re okay, Audrey. It’s-”_

_But Audrey wasn’t listening. She was reaching for the doorknob behind her. “I’ve got to-- I should go. I’m sorry.”  
Nisha yelled again behind her, but Audrey was already out the door and down the stairs, heart racing. She didn’t know if Nisha was coming down behind her, didn’t stop, just wrenched the front door open. It slammed behind her with finality and Audrey sat on the front steps, pulling her phone out of her pocket. It took a few rings for her roommate to pick up even though it was only - she looked at the time and winced - three in the morning._

_“What the fuck Audrey?”_

_“Hey, Jay, I need you to get me.”_

***

I’m coming over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This has been sitting in my WIP folder since... 2016? I decided to just give it a general overview and finally post it because otherwise I never would. But honestly who doesn't love anxiety girls being stressed out over their crushes?


End file.
